Good Morning
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Esme POV of waking up as a vampire and seeing Carlisle for the first time through vampire eyes. Little bit of fluff at the end, because I live and die for fluff. This idea came to me as I was reading and I started it right away. Please R&R, I love reviews more than I love chocolate, which is saying something.
1. Prologue

**Good Morning**

**Prologue**

**Carlisle POV**

It was like a train hitting me full force. Esme Anne Platt. The girl I had been in love with for 10 years. The girl that changed my life.

She was lying there, nearly dead, on a stretcher, looking as if she had gone through the terrible lives of thousands in one night of her short life.

"Dr. Cullen, finally, we needed your help with this one. Isn't this the woman you always talk about?" Dr. Meyers asked me quietly, beckoning me over to him.

"Yes, this is her, do you know what happened?" I asked quietly, rushing up to Esme.

"She jumped off a cliff, the one looking over Lake Huron, and now she's dying." Seeing the look on my face, Dr. Meyers continued. "I'm sorry, I know how much she meant to you."

_Meant. _I thought, she means a lot to me, not meant.

"Thank you, Dr. Meyers, can I please have a… minute alone." I asked calmly, causing Dr. Meyers and the other nurses to leave the room silently, sadness in their eyes. "Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I wish I could do more!"

Soon, she found her voice. "Dr. Cullen, d-don't be s-s-s-sorry." The pain in her eyes broke my still heart as she relentlessly tried to continue. "I-I love you." Her words came out in a whisper, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"No, Esme, please, don't go, stay with me." I pleaded, grabbing her hand and smoothing her hair.

"I can't…" The pain present on her face was unbearable, that was when I decided to do the unthinkable. I bent down, tilting my head to one side and sinking my teeth into her neck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Good Morning**

**Esme POV**

_I woke up in a large room._

It was beautiful, though it had a sad ring to it it, as if a widow lived there. The high ceiling was painted an off white and the walls a deep, chocolate brown. Painting covered the walls, ranging from very old, famous artists to portraits of 2 people I had never seen before. As I looked around, I placed a hand where my heart should have been beating, and, feeling nothing, jumped up and ran out of the door.

I ran into an exquisite hallway, which ending with a large staircase leading down. I approached it and started towards the first floor of the beautiful house. In all my years of design and architecture, I had never seen anything like it. Classical, yet modern; Large, yet comfortable; and very open.

The stairs led down to a living room, with very familiar men sitting in it.

The white-blonde one stood up and approached me cautiously, almost as if I was going to hurt him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked him, memories coming back to me in vivid color.

_The first time I had seen him, he had been my idea of a gentlemen. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," He'd said, reaching out to shake my hand that wasn't covered in bandages. "Let's have a look at that leg, now, shall we," He said, flashing me an angelic smile._

_ The second time I had seen him, outside of my dreams, that is. He hadn't aged a day, and I was beginning to feel suspicious. "Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He gasped, recognizing me. The next thing I felt was a burning throughout my whole body before everything went black._

"I'm so sorry, but I had no choice, I had to turn you, please forgive me," A sudden plea broke the silence. Something in his voice made me feel very nervous, as if there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What…?" I asked. confused. The other boyish one rolled his eyes and motioned for both of us to sit down on the couch beside him.

"We're vampires," He stated simply, allowing for Dr. Cullen to finish the story.

After he was done, I was in shock. Vampire. Immortal. Blood. Speed. Strength. What? I was so confused, I was sure I was dreaming. I had dreamt of Dr. Cullen many, many times, and this was no different. I would wake up soon, and everything would be fine, right?

Moments later, Carlisle shifted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at his touch, little lightning bolts seemingly radiating from his hand. He tried to withdraw his touch, but I grabbed his hand, not fully conscious of my motions.

_His pale, cold hands carefully probed my leg, asking me what hurt and what didn't. I was in a daze as I responded halfheartedly. He was mesmerizing, yet he seemed sad, alone and hurt. I wanted to know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask._

Edward- he had introduced himself- slowly stood up and gracefully walked out. Carlisle looked at me, sadness in his golden eyes.

"I was right, you are a very stunning vampire," He said, a small smile lighting up his face. I smiled too, relishing in the moment.

"Really, you think so?" I asked smugly, my crush on him growing.

"Yes, of course I think so," My hand tightened around his, and his hands seemed warmer than they were nearly ten years ago, or maybe I was just hallucinating.

He leaned in, and time stopped as he pressed his lips lightly to mine.


	3. Epilogue

**Good Morning**

**Epilogue**

**Carlisle POV**

I walked through the door and into my family's exquisite household. Edward and Bella were chatting on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were in the dining room, talking about their latest honeymoon plans, again! Jasper and Alice were sitting together in the armchair, Alice curled at Jasper's side.

I walked up to my study to put my things down to find Esme in there, sitting and absent-mindedly running her fingers over the cover of one of my favorite books, _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Esme, what is it?" I asked, walking over to stand behind her.

She didn't respond, instead, she stood up and hugged me tightly, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Esme, tell me," I insisted, needing to know what was wrong with her.

"I just missed you, that's all," She replied, looking up at me.

"What do you mean, I was only gone for," I looked at my watch. "8 hours,"

"I know, but still. Is it a crime to miss my husband?" She asked me, smiling.

"No, not at all," She placed her head back on my shoulder and laughed, her happiness making hi happy, ben though Jasper was the one who could feel emotions, I always knew when something was wrong with Esme. It was one of the many things I loved about her, about _us_


	4. Author's Note

**Good Morning**

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading my story people, it means a lot! Also, thanks to letitbe54 for reviewing both of my chapter, you are so nice! I enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

THX,

Jedigirl12


End file.
